Crash and Burn
by Mors Ante Infamia
Summary: The famous Maurauders and Ladies of Hogwarts return in this intense telling of the story that will shake the foundations of worlds to come
1. A Foreword by Lily Evans

Crash and Burn  
  
A foreword by Lily Evans  
  
***  
  
My story has been told by many, and my character portrayed in many  
  
different ways. Yet, although I give the introduction to this one, no one will ever  
  
truly know the actual story of my life. The pain, love, and passion I felt in  
  
the 24 years I was alive can not be put into words.  
  
The beginning of this attempt to capture my public life, with an insight  
  
into my private thoughts begins in my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
  
and Wizardry.  
  
I was reluctant at first to tell my story to the aforementioned author, but I  
  
suppose another telling of mine and James Potter's story couldn't hurt. While  
  
reading this story you should probably keep in mind the following things.  
  
1. I was a teenager, and therefore completely wrapped up in my own world.  
  
2. The drama I experienced in my life will probably unfold at some point in  
  
yours, so before you judge the colorful, live for the moment, and dramatic way  
  
I conducted my affairs, remember this will, has, or is happening to you at some  
  
point.  
  
3. I am stubborn, proud, sarcastic, and rude.  
  
I suppose I should probably inform you of my background before I entered  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was born on September the 5th in  
  
a hospital in London. My parents were, or are I suppose, the late Lord and Lady  
  
Evans of Devonshire. I grew up a spoiled little brat who got everything I wanted  
  
because my parents were never around. No, I did not turn out to be some  
  
affection craved, messed up teenager because of this fact. I hated my parents, and  
  
used them only for a source of cash flow and basically did what I want until I  
  
was 11 years old. Then I received my letter, told my parents I had been enrolled  
  
in a school for magic, and of I went.  
  
My relationship with my sister Petunia was a bad one, while I did feel  
  
some measure of affection for Yasmine, my eldest sibling who continuously kept  
  
me in line and my parents out of my life. I never did and never will feel the need  
  
to have mother daughter talks, or Daddy and daughter camping trips- I'm just  
  
not that kind of person. Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm cold and  
  
heartless – I just didn't need or even want a source of love from my parents. I still  
  
rely on James and my best friends for love and companionship, even in my  
  
current situation.  
  
Growing up as Lady Lily of Devonshire, I was much expected to be  
  
presented at thirteen to the King and Queen, and when I expressed no desire to  
  
hold my title (just the money) my mother made some sort of cover up and  
  
Petunia was the pride and joy of Devonshire in my place. I didn't care –  
  
Hogwarts was my home and I would have cut myself off completely from my  
  
roots were it not for Yasmine.  
  
So that was my life up until I learnt of my powers, and when I did believe  
  
me it was the highlight of my being. I did not go home for Christmas (my  
  
family had not much tradition for it anyway – just celebrated it publicly for  
  
show) and during the spring break (which I have learnt my son Harry does not  
  
enjoy) I visited my sister Yasmine in her country home. During the summer I  
  
stayed in turn with all of my friends and had a fantastic time not worrying about  
  
anything. I suppose that was the good thing about growing up the way I did – I  
  
was never in want of cash.  
  
I was a relatively carefree 11 to 14 year old, for my school work was not  
  
difficult and I had been blessed with my mothers head for learning (my father  
  
was a complete idiot when it came to anything but choosing which fork to eat  
  
with first). It was only in my 5th year that the foundations of my relatively easy  
  
world were rocked and I became the person I now am today (or rather was  
  
seeing as how I'm dead).  
  
Yes ladies and gentlemen, however many ways you spin the story I AM  
  
dead, but I do have James, Sirius, and Calista by my side so it's not completely  
  
horrible. I do miss Remus, Harry, and Elizabeth however, so yes I suppose I'm the  
  
only person who has ever cried in heaven. Wizard's heaven is quite different  
  
from muggle heaven (if there even is such a thing) and I refuse to explain it to  
  
you since you will never got there anyway.  
  
That's about it, if you have any questions please review them to the author  
  
who will answer them as best she can, or forward them on to me if she can't. If  
  
you choose to flame my introduction to this story, you may do so, but remember  
  
when you do – I have a wand (yes I still do) and you don't.  
  
Thank you for your time. 


	2. Flowers and Animals

Liliana Arista Evans flopped over sleepily in her bed, fumbling for the "snooze" button on her muggle alarm clock. She finally slapped her hand down on the offending clock, and snuggled deeper into her warm duvet.  
  
Unwillingly, the thought of morning classes floated through her mind, and simply would not depart. So, with a great sigh, she heaved herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
15 minutes and a hot shower later, Lily pulled her deep red hair up into a messy bun, and pointed on some light make-up. Putting on her baggy black pants and a red baby tee shirt, she slipped on her red DC shoes and stumbled down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Lily's best friend, Calista Windsor met her at the base of one of the staircases, her blond hair caught up in a very elaborate hairstyle and blue eyes sparkling. Calista was very pretty and had a fantastic sense of humour.  
  
Lily looked dubiously at the long staircase ahead of her, and then at the smooth banister with a raised eyebrow. She glanced at Calista, who merely grinned back. This was the only sign she needed before Lily hopped onto the banister, pulling Calista with her.  
  
A smug smile on her attractive face, Lily slid all the way down the spiraling staircase that led to the great hall, before landing in a heap with her best friend at the feet of the most popular boy in school.  
  
Squinting up at him, she grinned cheekily.  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
Enter James Potter. Star and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, ¼ of the marauders pranking group, and voted hottest boy of the year, all 5 of his years at Hogwarts. He played guitar and had a very sexy voice. Ocean blue eyes and messy black hair, a great smile and a fantastic body. His girlfriend, Hilary Maxwell was blond, blue eyed and curvy.  
  
James looked down at this heap of girls and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's Lilac right?"  
  
"Not even close." Lily made no move to disentangle herself from Calista and continued looking up at James.  
  
"So it's...."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Lily Evans!" Hilary Maxwell pushed her way through the small crowd that had gathered and stomped next to James. "Paws off you freak! He's mine!"  
  
Raising a delicate eyebrow, she looked enquiringly at James.  
  
"Your Zoo Keeper?"  
  
James blushed.  
  
"Ah well, Ranger Maxwell you've kept him from me this time." She snapped her teeth playfully at James. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
***  
  
"Two flicks of the wrist should do it! And, contrary to Mr. Black's believe it is NOT funny to turn your peers into woodchucks..." Professor McGonagall glanced sharply at Sirius Black and James Potter, who were snickering in the corner.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and continued to concentrate on turning her teakettle into a rabbit. Try as she might, Lily couldn't manage it. She sighed and proceeded to set fire to her kettle just to see what McGonagall would do.  
  
Calista noted what Lily had done and decided to help it along. "Fire!" she screamed pathetically, placing a hand to her forehead and pretending to faint.  
  
Professor McGonagall was not amused. She walked stiffly over to Lily, who was trying with all her might to keep from bursting out laughing. She roughly jabbed the kettle with her wand and walked back to her desk.  
  
"Detention Ms. Evans." She called out.  
  
"As expected Professor!" Lily called cheekily back.  
  
McGonagall raised a carefully shaped eyebrow and pointed her wand at James. Feeling himself being lifted in the air, James noted that it was McGonagall who was doing it and, taking advantage of the situation, folded his legs Indian-style and let out a few "uhmmmmm's" which sent his best friend Sirius and most of the class into gales of laughter.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you will help Miss Evans with her kettle issues."  
  
"Of course professor!" James said from his position in the air.  
  
Lowering James carefully into the seat next to Lily (which had been vacated by Calista in her faint, and was still not occupied as Calista was still on the ground pretending to be dead) McGonagall rolled her eyes and continued with her paperwork.  
  
"So Lila –"  
  
"Wrong again." Lily interrupted rudely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lila! That's not my name."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Figure it out." Lily challenged.  
  
James looked exasperated, and nudged Calista lightly with his foot. Her eyes shot open and she looked carefully innocent. "Yes?" she asked politely.  
  
"Who is this?" he pointed to Lily.  
  
"That would be Lily." Calista said.  
  
'Traitor." Lily stuck her tongue out at Calista, who proceeded to snap her eyes shut and sprawl her arms out.  
  
"I'm sorry about my girlfriend today Lily." James said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Hilary can be a bit – jealous sometimes."  
  
"No worries!" Lily said, grinning at him and patting him on the head. "If I had escaped from my cage, I bet my zoo keeper would be mad as well." She said, keeping her face carefully blank.  
  
"Haha." James said ruefully. "Anyway, about this kettle..." he trailed off, looking at the charred appurtenance questionably.  
  
"I got bored." Lily supplied.  
  
"Right." With a wave of his wand, the kettle was again silver and James proceeded to explain to Lily the basics of transfiguring medium sized objects. Or tried to anyway.  
  
"...but then why bother?"  
  
"Well because you can't just flick your wand and have it done. You have to wave it and THEN flick it."  
  
"But what if I only wanted to wave it and POOF there it is!"  
  
"Because it doesn't work that way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Some teacher you are."  
  
James looked at her in admiration, at how she had managed to trap him in a verbal corner. Lily grinned at her triumph. "Thank you professor." She said to him, shaking his hand patting him on the head again. "That was a very informative lesson."  
  
"Are you ever serious?"  
  
Lily grinned and nudged Calista, who got up without a word and packed up her books.  
  
"Not usually."  
  
James grinned at her their eyes met for a moment, before Lily grabbed Calista and the two ran out of the room. It was then that James realized Sirius had left him in favor of food, and the entire classroom was empty.  
  
***  
  
A/N PLEASE for the LOVE of god review!~! 


	3. James' first mistake

A/N...Thanks SO much for all the reviews!  
  
Beautiful Distraction  
  
© Captivating  
  
***  
  
James sat down at his end of the table, surrounded by the other Marauders. His thoughts were not on his breakfast however, but rather on the girl who sat at the opposite end of the table, carefully pouring orange juice over her Cheerios.  
  
"James? HELLO. Captain Oblivious?"  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
Remus Lupin looked enquiringly at one of his best friends. "You see." He said. "When one actually eats the toast they normally chew. It's rather unattractive to just have it hanging out of your mouth."  
  
"Oh – I..."  
  
Remus simply shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Don't you think that's rather odd? I mean why would you put your juice over your cereal! It's just not right!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and put his fork down. "What on earth are you talking about Prongs?"  
  
"Look at her! Calmly putting her juice where it doesn't belong! I mean honestly..."  
  
"Why do YOU care what this girl does with her breakfast?"  
  
"I don't! I was just pointing it out..."  
  
Sirius Black, who had been looking from James to Remus with one eyebrow raised cut in with what he thought was a wonderful revelation.  
  
"He fancy's her!"  
  
Remus and James both whipped their heads around. "What? I-" James spluttered indignantly. "I do not fancy her!"  
  
"Now that I think about it Padfoot, he does seem to have a rather weird fascination with her." Remus looked thoughtfully at the redheaded girl, who did not seem to know she was the subject of their conversation. "What happened to Hilary, James? Bored with her already?"  
  
"I do not fancy Lily!"  
  
At the sound of her name, Lily looked up and around the table. The Marauders quickly pretended to be enthralled with their breakfasts, and not another word was spoken of the matter.  
  
***  
  
In the following week, James managed to find himself staring at Lily Evans without realising he was doing it. She had seen him once or twice, but dismissed it as being one to many bludgers to the head and a general weirdness.  
  
By Wednesday and after being yelled at by a teacher for being transfixed with the back of Lily's head, James decided the best course of action would be to snog her so as to get her off his mind so he could return to the real world, Hilary, and his classes. He ran his plan by Sirius who seemed to think it a good idea and Remus who merely rolled his eyes and looked away. Taking this as a yes, James bounded down from the boys dorms in search of Lily who was reading a magazine in the vacated common room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked casually, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Wondering why James Potter was talking to her [as he had not done so since transfiguration] Lily raised an eyebrow and said cautiously "I don't know."  
  
"Well I'm not complaining." James gave her his award winning [literally] grin and shifted closer to her.  
  
Flipping the magazine closed Lily got to her feet and threw James a dirty look. "Well I'll leave you to it, but I really think you should do that sort of thing at night in your dorm!"  
  
'' What are you – OH no! God no! I was talking about uh...something else."  
  
"Are you meeting a girl then? In which case I should continue with my departure."  
  
"I was actually wondering if YOU –"  
  
He stopped at the astonished look on her pretty face and was completely surprised at her next course of action. "Snog YOU!" she gasped laughing so hard she collapsed on the floor. "What are you THINKING Potter? Do I look like a zoo keeper to you? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
He glowered at her and ran a hand through his already messy hair, trying to keep his calm and hoping to God Sirius wasn't listening. "Well I do think you're rather pretty and-"  
  
"Your actually serious?" she interrupted. "Please Potter, I have better things to do than snog random people at odd moments."  
  
"I am not a random person, I'm James Potter! Most girls would DIE –"  
  
"Do I look like most girls Potter," she interrupted again. He surveyed her short black wide-pleated skirt and red tee shirt. His gaze travelled to her red and black DC's* before up to her face again.  
  
"Why is it you constantly interrupt me? I mean honestly it's very rude."  
  
"The right answer, Potter is 'No Lily, you don't look like the regular blonde I normally snog. I shall leave you alone now and go play with my hands'."  
  
"That would be the right answer in YOUR book Evans," James said, recovering his usual wit and smirking at her. "In mine it would be "You're right Evans, you look like something out of a thrift store."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Wow Potter, that hurt me. I'm sorry if not all of us are pampered little rich boys. AND for your information this outfit is the latest in London and straight out of Harrods thank YOU very much." She turned on her heel and stopped off to her dormitories, annoyed at their pathetic exchange of insults and making the mistake of thinking James Potter was at a lower level than her in the game of verbal sparring.  
  
***  
  
After being shut down in a most indelicate way, James walked up the stairs slowly, debating whether he should go and find some blonde to soothe his injured pride. Once entering the boys dormitories, this verbal exchange took place:  
  
"So Prongsie how did it go? Got your mind off her?"  
  
"I didn't snog her Padfoot."  
  
"Really well that's...You what?"  
  
"For some reason she didn't WANT to snog me."  
  
"AHAHAHHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Sirius you're not helping."  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHHA"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Well James I don't know what to say, I mean she's obviously not that type of girl."  
  
"What do you mean that type of girl?" James attempted and failed to look wounded. "Are you implying I snog light women?"  
  
"No no, just any girl in the school, because then THEY could say they snogged the great James Potter."  
  
"I am rather great aren't I?"  
  
"You're missing the point."  
  
"AHAHHAHAHA"  
  
(A/N I'll leave you to guess who said what ;) Hint: Sirius is rather hysterical)  
  
***  
  
The next day, James ventured down the stairs, hoping to god he wouldn't see Lily. However she was there, Calista by her side looking at him disdainfully. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes before looking away.  
  
Sirius sauntered over to Calista who smiled flirtatiously and the two started to make small conversation. Lily and James flopped onto the couch simultaneously, before jumping up again as their arms touched slightly.  
  
"Good work there Captain." Came Lily's sarcastic comment first.  
  
"It's not my fault! All I wanted to do was wait for THEM to finish. Can't you keep her on a leash or something?"  
  
"SHE is not the one who's self absorbed girlfriend keeps on a tight rain 25/7. How would she feel if she knew you tried pulling your moves on ME last night hm?"  
  
"I was not pulling my "moves" on you ok, YOU'RE the one who ASSUMED..."  
  
"Oh bullshit Potter you know very well you wanted to go inspect a broom closet with me and I wasn't stupid enough to fall for it! Honestly the way you treat women..."  
  
"I beg your pardon? I treat my girlfriends like QUEENS –"  
  
"Yes, it's the rest of the female population who isn't as popular as Miss Hilary Maxwell, but still pretty that you treat like dirt. Just a snog and no one has to know about it! It's disgusting."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then explain last night."  
  
Just then, Calista bounded over to Lily. "Lillers is it ok if we sit with the boys today?"  
  
Lily shot James a dirty look, which he returned instantly. "If it's what you want Calista but –"  
  
"Oh thank you you're the best!"  
  
***  
  
After spending an uncomfortable breakfast, Lily made her way to charms for her second period, happy that neither James nor Sirius were in her class. She thought Sirius was a bit of a show off, and being best friends with James Potter, who knew what other traits he was hiding. Remus Lupin, as far as she was concerned, was guilty by association.  
  
Lily showed up for class only to find that a note was pasted on the door telling her that class was cancelled due to "unusual circumstances" Rolling her eyes and inwardly cursing Peeves, Lily went to find Calista who had a spare that same period.  
  
Grinning, Lily linked arms with Calista and the two made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, brooms floating behind them. 


End file.
